Those funny outcomes
by Mizzymarvel87
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash are finally together, but can Jinx really get the hang of being a super hero? Or just turn out to be a super-zero?
1. Chapter 1

Those funny outcomes

**~Jinx's POV~**

Why is it that when I think I got the hang of things, truly it means I just got the

hang of screwing things up more. Today I have managed to burn two buildings

down, make eight people break their legs, and a robber cry of laughter. See this

super-hero thing isn't what I'm meant to do. I mean look at this in my

perspective, being a bad guy meant I was meant to screw up on purpose as long as

I didn't get caught in it. But this stupid saving people thing! It's crazy! Why

can't people just protect themselves. Seriously, if some random pyschopath comes

your way just turn around and walk away. Don't just stand there with that stupid

look of yours! "RUN DAMN IT!" I screamed just when that stupid pyscho came

roaring down the street. Really people common sense is really nice when you

actually use

it.

* * *

**~KF's POV~**

Why is it that when I look at my girlfriend Jinx that I can't help

but smile? Even when she tries to stop a burning building she ends up burning

another. Or even when a bus lost control and she tried to get 8 citizens out of

the way she still managed to break all of their legs. Oh and that other thing

where she started to say her line before getting into the fight but what ended

up happening was that her being so flustered with the two past failures she

tripped herself. The robber just laughed himself into the police car. But now

what's happening won't have a very funny

outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Those funny outcomes Chapter 2**

**Jinx's POV**

**You know that one psychopath I was talking about **

**earlier? Well yeah, he's right in front of my face now with a giant heap of **

**metal. Honestly, I don't know what the hell the heap of metal is but it's **

**foaming from the mouth, so that can't be good. I have no idea what do to do. **

**What if I end up screwing up again and seriously hurt citizens now? Well here **

**goes nothing, you never know until you try. **

**Kid Flash's POV**

**Great. Just great Jinx just punched Jonny Rancid in his **

**stomach, but he laughed and smacked her to the ground. I'm running now, pissed **

**off for three reasons; 1. When Jinx gets back up she'll probably end up **

**murdering this idiot. 2. I'm going to end up murdering this idiot. And 3. Both **

**Jinx and I will end up going to jail. Fun, I'm now kicking this idiot's ass and **

**his giant trash can, while Jinx is slowly getting back up. From where I stand I **

**can see that her eyes are a dangerous pink. I jump out the way in time to see **

**flashes of pink hit and split the ground apart right where Rancid is standing, **

**er was standing.**

**Jinx's POV**

**" YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD!" I yelled furiously, with a snap of a finger his metal **

**heap exploded. I sent another wave of pink his way trapping him to the ground, I **

**continue walking towards him enraged. "NEVER COME TO OUR CITY AGAIN UNLESS YOU **

**REALLY WANT TO BE JINXED!" I screamed while I looked down at him. He nodded **

**nervously, he was obviously scared shit-less. I snapped my fingers again and **

**released him, but not without a nice hard slap across his face. I laughed as he **

**ran like a manic screaming. I smiled triumphantly as I watched him run out of **

**sight. I faced back to Kid Flash only to see his cheeks a bright pink, almost my **

**hair color.**

**Kid Flash's POV**

**I'm sorry but I can't help but say that was just plain hot. I mean how she **

**practically made him cry and run away! C'mon tell me how many times you would **

**see your girlfriend do that! Oh crap, I need to get out of my daze because she's **

**raising an eyebrow and now she crossed her arms. I gave her one of my Grammy **

**award smiles. She just rolled her eyes, and uncrossed her arms. "Well, uhm, **

**great job Jinxy," I congratulated her and clapped. She smirked and took my arm **

**and said, "You know you could have helped a bit more rather than just gawking." **

**I just smirked and replied, "Well, you know you're suppose to disable the bad **

**guy and take him to jail, not make him scream home crying." Just as I finished **

**my reply, I got my own share of pink flashes and eyes. **

**Well you know it's just one of those funny outcomes.**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! So I guess this is like a 2-shot, but I liked it. **

**Pretty good considering my first completed fanfiction. Reviews are shiny objects **

**to me, I'd like to hear what you guys think! Thankies I'll be adding more stories soon!**


End file.
